stay away from me!
by Enchant me by you
Summary: People just need to think, to honour privacy and to keep their word. Those were the words she treasured the most since her mother died. And soon led a life of a lie, most of it was a lie. First fanfiction and OC...I think I suck at summaries :) the rate is T because of a reason. (Don't be GM)
1. What?

**A/N: hello this is my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy! I do not own naruto!**

**Amaya's POV**

"Iruka, please introduce the students of her arrival."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, please come with me" he said to me with a small smile.

"Yes, Ok….so your one of my sensei's?" I asked while we were walking.

"Yes, I will introduce you to all of your teammates."

We were walking in the training grounds ….I think? I'm new to this place so I don't know anybody.

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" A pink haired girl asked her sensei.

"Well you still have to learn how to control your chakra and-" he said unfinished.

"Iruka sensei!" Screamed the blond.

"Hello there!" he said walking towards them.

I was kind of nervous to introduce myself to people.

"Who is that girl behind you sensei?" said a raven haired boy emotionless.

"Yeah, who is it?" asked the blond.

I guess he saw me when I peeked behind Iruka sensei.

"Your very observant Sasuke. Her name is…." He stopped and looked at me. I guess he was waiting for me to tell them my name.

"A-amaya Morgam…" I said kind of stuttering.

Why am I talking like this I hardly stutter! I thought loudly to myself.

"She is two years younger than you, And-"he said as he nudged me forward.

"What is she actually doing here?" Naruto said impatiently, as I now know.

It made me blush, I did not want them to know me than I want to know them.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke meet your new teammate, a new student for you Kakashi!" he said that with a huge grin plastered on his face.

When he said that it made me blush crimson red I saw their jaw's drop except for the creepy guy in the mask, it was hard to tell…

"You got to be kidding me?!" said the girl named Sakura.

"Nope, wish It was….."

Nobody takes me seriously, at home and here also?! That made me really mad, but I calmed myself down.

" Got the news from the hokage, good luck she's all yours!" Then he left without another word.

" Hello Amaya, nice to meet you… my name is Kakashi, this is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." He said pointing to each of them and saying it slowly.

"What can you do in particular?" he said this one slowly and a bit louder.

"I'm not 6 years old Kakashi sensei, I can understand you perfectly clear, and I'm not DEAF either." while I said it I saw me new teammates grin, it also made me smirk but I lowered my head for them not to see. But I think I made him pissed.

"You're so adorable!" Sakura squealed in delight.

"Thank you Sakura-nee san, nice to meet you Naruto and Sasuke-nii san." I said with a small bow.

"What can you do Kalyn-chan?" Sakura asked.

"What can she do?! She's too young to know higher techniques like us, she's 10!" Screamed Naruto.

I was really mad at what he said. I'll show him, nobody can tell me what I can't do with my jutsu! I quickly made hand signs. I quickly took a pencil out of my pocket and waved my hand over it. It turned to a katana in a blink of an eye.

"Can you repeat that to my face Naruto-niisan?" I said pointing it in front of him, ready to fight.

" You can't underestimate people you don't know. Especially me." I said it with a smirk.

"I'm starting to like her already" Sasuke said

"That is wonderful Amaya." Sakura said with glee.

"Invented it myself thank you. Do you want to see my personal favorite?" I wondered why our sensei just read a book and did not care maybe I pissed him off too much.

"Go for it." Sakura said, it felt like she was the kindest Onee-san in my world.

"I'm going to walk on air and you wont hear a thing" I jumped off the ground and stood off the ground. I ran around and around but nobody heard a thing.

"How do you do that?" the duo asked surprised.

"Easy, chakra control." I said looking at Kakashi sensei, who closed his book.

"Exactly what we are here for, to control yours. You be the teacher today Amaya."

"Thank you Kakashi sensei" I said with a smirk their jaws dropping open…..again.

" Here's a test, I want you to grab an apple off that tree by climbing it without using your hands." He said pointing to an apple in a near by tree.

" Kakashi sensei lost his mind! How can she do that?!" Screamed Sakura-neesan.

"OK, I take that challenge give me a minute. For one thing I can just do this." I said walking up on the trunk of the tree, took the apple and threw it at my slightly stunned sensei.

"What's with the shocked stares?" The clueless me began to struggle on answers they just stared which made me uneasy and dizzy.

"That is the technique I was going to show you, give me a minute I have to go get something." He said it in a hurry and left.

"How are you doing that?" Asked the now seemingly annoying Naruto-niisan.

I pointed to Sakura-neesan.

"Same answer, control listen next time." She whacked his head with her stick.

"Come and try it!" I was going to the highest branch I could see and went underneath it, though there were no other branches blocking the way.

"That's it Sakura-neesan!" I noticed something behind me, I quickly turned my head to see who it was to me it was not somebody I wanted to see.

"O-o-onee-sa-san?"

**Sakura's POV**

"O-o-onee-san?"

I thought I heard Amaya-Chan call me so I looked back from watching these two boys trying to climb their trees. I noticed the grim facial expression on her new teammate. Her onee-san just shot her a deadly glare and went away. By now the boys noticed what was going on. I think she whispered something but I did not seem to catch up on what was happening

"Who was she?" I asked calmly.

"I-I…."she looked up and down with shocked eyes then sighed.

"AMAYA-CHAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AAhhh..!" Gasped Naruto and Sasuke.

She let her chakra stop flowing on her feet. She's FALLING! What should I do?! I panicked so much that I did not see Sasuke-kun run past me to catch the falling girl.

"Ungh!…." was the only noise I heard from him.

"You caught her! Amaya-chan why did you do that on purpose?!" I screamed again running to Sasuke and her side.

"You could have died!" Naruto also said while running toward them.

"I don't care." She said that bluntly.

She jumped off Sasuke's arms.

"I could kill myself here and now for all I care." Those sweet laughs and cheerful voice turned to an emotionless tone. That jolly and lively attitude turned to the careless side of it.

"There are plenty of ways to do it I could stab myself in the chest, run into a rock and hit my head or for an easier plan I could slit my throat and be done with it."

We were all dumbfounded by everything she has said.

"Amaya-chan what's wron-" I said sweetly but she interrupted me.

"Leave-me-alone. I need to clear my head, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Then she ran as fast as she can. We all just exchanged some glances but we did not move from that spot.

"What happened? Where is Maya-chan? Did I miss anything?" Asked a very confused sensei.

**A/N: Thank you for reading it. I don't know if I should finish it, I've been busy with school work…Tell me if you like it and continue it. Please review, thank you!**


	2. What happened?

**A/N: I Have some time on my hands so I thought 'what about writing my chapter 2' and then ran off to the computer so here we go! **

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Only the Morgam Clan

**Chapter 2: What happened?**

**I got home and ran to my room and shut the door. after a while I heard a knocking on my door.**

" **Your father is asking for you. Hurry up and don't keep your father waiting." then she ran off.**

**I knocked on father's door.**

" **Komu-sama I am here."**

" **Your sister told me you were with some boys in your academy .You know the punishment of that right nagpapatay? " he told me with a disgusted tone on the last word.**

" **Yes I was ….But-" I was dragged off to 'My Special room' while I was in there I shouted:**

" **They are my knew teammates!"**

" **That is a LIE! Father that is a lie! They could not be her teammates there was no Teachers anywhere!" onee-san screamed.**

**THE NEXT DAY….**

**I heard whispers, and chattering behind my back when I went to the last place I saw them. And there they were talking about something but I was in the shadows not having the courage to come out but I still did.**

"**I'm back!" I said as cheerfully as I can say it not letting the sound of the pain I am feeling on my right ankle.**

"**Amaya-chan! Good morning!" Screamed a surprisingly happy Sakura-neesan**

"**Hey! There's something wrong with you!" Said an energetic Naruto.**

"**Really? What is it?" Hoping not to notice my appearance.**

" **You have more bandages than yesterday, Maya-chan!" sounding concerned .**

"**Y-Yeah I do…." hiding my hands behind my back.**

"**You also have a Bruise on your lip." Said a non talkative boy.**

"**What have you been doing?!" Screamed Sakura.**

" **It's just minor wounds that's all…." I said partly embarrassed.**

"**No it's not!" She said pulling off a bandage off my foot which revealed a large purple and black spot, covering most of my right foot.**

"**You better get to the clinic!" Naruto said more shocked than Sakura.**

" **NO! I'm-I'm fine…."**

"**At least sit the lesson out today besides you already know how to control your chakra." Sasuke said not looking a me. But Naruto-niisan already picked me up bridal style to sit on a nearby rock. Just then Kakash sensei came and we all shouted:**

"**You're late!"**

"**Sorry, I was busy reading Chelty-chan's updat- what happened to you Maya-chan?!"**

" **Nothing….Um…I just got hit by a tree yesterday."**

" **OK you don't move and the REST of us continue practicing."**

**It was fun watching them fall or fail at their first tries but then I was teaching them also calling out some tricks to do it like when Sasuke-niisan has too much chakra and Naruto-niisan has lesser chakra. Even though I was only sitting in the sidelines it was fun watching them. I just hope something will change.**

**A/N: This is my chapter two and a way of saying thanks to someone I know but she has to read to find out and read carefully! I want chapter 3 to be better than my previous chapters I swear. **

**Next Chapter 3: Spar!**

**Look forward to it!**

**3 Enchant me by you**


End file.
